Princess of the FAYZ
by luv-me-some-whiphand
Summary: Songfic to 'Princess of China.' CainexDiana. Don't read if you don't like!


**Once upon a time somebody ran,**  
><strong>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can<strong>  
><strong>I've got to go...got to go<strong>

Caine was in his office, thinking about _her_. Again. That's all he ever did anymore. Dream about her, wake up, eat, think about her, and if he was lucky, sleep. Repeat.  
>He thought about how he could possibly love her. The only thing she ever did for him was put him down. But still, he loved her. Loved everything about her. Her beautiful dark hair, even when it was cut short, her devious smirk, even her sarcastic, smart-ass comments.<p>

It's been two months. Two months since Diana left him. He still couldn't believe it. How could she possibly leave me for _him_, Caine thought. My own twin brother?

"It's all his fault!" he screamed angrily and threw a book across the room using his oh so grand, telekinesis. It didn't feel as grand without her. And somewhere deep inside of him, he knew it was his fault. His own fault that his only reason for living in this god forsaken world was gone. But he was still egoistic Caine. He needed someone to blame for his mistakes, since there was no way he could make a mistake. And that person just happened be poor Sam.

**Once upon a time we fell apart**  
><strong>You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!<strong>

Through he wasn't really angry. No. No, he was hurt. Hurt more than he ever thought possible. But he was fearless leader, he shouldn't let a girl keep him down. He should move on and forget about her. Too bad that wasn't possible for him. Diana had his heart in his hands and he knew it. His broken heart.

**Once upon a time we burned bright**  
><strong>Now all we ever seem to do is fight<strong>  
><strong>On and on...<strong>  
><strong>And on and on and on...<strong>

Diana was staring at her swollen stomach. Again. Although she didn't know why. It made her think of Caine, and thinking of Caine would only bring her more pain than carrying the child itself. She wasn't even sure why she loved him. All they ever did was fight. Fight and fight and fight and fight.

She gave him everything. Gave up everything. She went as far as eating human meat for him!

She felt a single tear escape and brushed it away savagely. She was Diana Ladris. She did NOT cry. Especially not for some boy. Even if she happened to love that boy.

**Once upon a time on the same side.**  
><strong>Once upon a time on the same side, the same game<strong>  
><strong>And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame?<strong>

We used to be on the same page, Caine thought. Wanted the same things. It was all perfect, then she had to go and ruin it! He didn't even know why she had left him.

He remembered when it all started going wrong, though. He had promised her a promise he knew he couldn't keep. His personality wouldn't let him pass up a chance as perfect as the one that had been presented before him, ruling over Perdido, even if it meant lying to Diana. Though, he never thought she'd go as far as to actually leave him!

**I could've been a princess, you'd be a king**  
><strong>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<strong>  
><strong>But no, you let me go<strong>

If only he wouldn't of been a selfish egoist! Diana thought. She could be there with him. There with him still on the island, the closest thing to a castle in the FAYZ.

Caine still could've been a King, ruling over their own little castle as King and Queen. And a soon to be little princess or prince, she realized. She never really thought the baby had much chance of surviving in a place like the FAYZ, so she tried not to think of it too much. She didn't want to get attached and get heartbroken again.

Caine still didn't know that Diana was pregnant. She was too afraid of how he'd react. Would he be mad? Happy? Scared, like her? She didn't know. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

**You stole my star**  
><strong>La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la,<strong>  
><strong>You stole my star<strong>  
><strong>La-la-la-la-la-la-la<strong>

Now, every single day was like a blur to him. He didn't even enjoy being called 'King Caine' anymore. Well, not as much. She took his light away from him when she left. He knew he couldn't live without her.

He needed her. And he was going to have her. He immediately started searching for a plan in his mind that would be the right way to take her back. Not by force. No, that wasn't his style. It'd probably just end up causing a war with Sam, anyways. He couldn't manipulate her into believing that it was the best thing for her, either. Diana was too smart for that.

The only thing he could come up with was by apologizing. And that definitely was not his style. Was it even possible for a sociopath to apologize? He didn't think so, but it was the only way.

Diana was asleep in her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. She wondered who it could be. Almost no one came to visit her. It had to either be Lana or Sam. Lana sometimes came by to make sure the baby was okay and Sam came around, well, because he was Sam. The all-around nice guy. She could tell he was uncomfortable being around her, what with their not-so-friendly pasts and all, but he probably pitied her and felt it was his duty. She scoffed. She did not need anyone. Not Caine. Not Sam. Not anyone.

**'Cos you really hurt me, no you really hurt me**  
><strong>'Cos you really hurt me, no you really hurt me<strong>

She struggled out of her bed sheets and walked the short distance to the door. She opened the door and it felt as if her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "Caine?" she breathed.

Caine was speechless. He had forgotten just how radiant Diana was. Her hair had grown, quite a bit in fact, and she didn't have the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep like the last time he saw her. From there, er, 'nighttime activities.'

But the thing that made him regain his ability to speak, was Diana was big. Far too big. Not just in a way that suggested she had a lot to eat lately, but pregnant big.

"What? How? When?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off the bump. He softened seeing the startled look in her eyes about his tone. "With who?" he whispered. "It was him, wasn't it? I knew it! I should've never trusted him! Sam did this to you, didn't he? I'll kill him! I will kill you, Sam! You hear that? You're a dead man walking Sam Temple!" he screamed, the rage taking over all sensible sides of slammed his fist down hard on the doorway.

Now, if he thought that it hurt before, this was unbearable. He couldn't stand the thought of Diana being with someone else, but this, this was way too far.

**'Cos you really hurt me, oh-oh you really hurt me, Oh-ooh-ooh**  
><strong>'Cos you really hurt me, oh-oh you really hurt me<strong>

"Caine! Caine! Calm down!" her voice brought him back from his demented thoughts on how he would plan his revenge on his brother.

"_Calm down_? You expect me to calm down!" He laughed. "You're pregnant! You're pregnant with my twin's baby, Diana! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Caine, you idiot! It's not Sam's baby!"

"I'm gonna kill him! Where is he? Come out you coward, I know you're in there!" he screamed in Diana's cot. He registered her words. "Wait… What?" he asked, confused.

"It's not his baby, Caine! It's yours! It's yours!"

"What?" he never considered the fact that the child could possibly be his.

"Yes, Caine. You're going to have a little air to your throne."

Thousands of things were rushing through his mind, but the thought of it being his and not Sam's turned the rage into something softer, and the next thing he knew he was kissing Diana. She kissed him back, longing the feel of his lips against hers again.

And that's how they're relationship worked. It was almost one-hundred percent hurt and hate and rage, but that tiny fraction of a percent was love, or at least as close as a sociopath and a manipulator could possibly get to love.


End file.
